five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Toy Bonnie
Were you looking for Adventure Toy Bonnie's counterparts?: Adventure Spring Bonnie, Adventure Shadow Bonnie/RWQFSFASXC, Adventure Withered Bonnie, Adventure Springtrap, Adventure Nightmare Bonnie or Adventure Bonnie? "Something new!" - Toy Bonnie's loading message Toy Bonnie is a rabbit animatronic in FNaF World, first appearing in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 alongside his counterpart Withered Bonnie. Toy Bonnie is one of the eight pre-unlockable characters at the beginning of FNAF World that the player can use to start their party. Toy Bonnie has blue and white fur, and the signature red cheeks of the toy animatronics. He has magenta eyelids, big green eyes, whisker spots, big eyelashes, two buck teeth,circular white tail, and a red bow tie. He also holds a red, black and silver electric guitar. Toy Bonnie, Bonnie, Nightmare Bonnie, Springtrap, Spring Bonnie, and RWQFSFASXD are all playable characters based off rabbits in FNAF World. Toy Bonnie is one of the eight starter characters. Toy Bonnie is a good starting attacker, similar to Freddy. He is similar to Bonnie in that you will be focusing more on damaging multiple enemies at once, however he does so differently and arguably more efficiently. And can also switch things up with the occasional Prize Ball. Toy Bonnie, like Bonnie, has Bash Jam, which hits all enemies with one attack. Which can be arguably better then Pizza Wheel depending on the situation. He's also one of the few animatronics that has the Munchies attack. This attack deals damage over time, similar to abilities like Hot Cheese, however this attack last for only a few seconds while doing multiple quick hits that hits for decent damage, this proves to actually do a lot of damage and is one of the strongest attacks in the early game. Its damage cap isn't as high as Hot Cheese is, due to the shorter time compared to Hot Cheese, however it does a lot of damage in a short period of time that can prove to be more useful then Hot Cheese in regular battles that don't last as long. What really differentiates Bonnie from other Attackers in the group is that he lacks a support ability, being a pure 100% attacker. This is because his final third ability is Prize Ball, one of the randomized attacks in the game. Prize ball picks a low tier attack at random and uses it. Low tier attacks mean attacks such as Bash Jam, Pizza Wheel, Munchies and so on, attacks that are used by early game characters. This attack can prove to be very useful however you should use it only in emergencies, due to how unreliable it is, you are as likely to get Pizza Wheel and finish off an enemy as you are to get Gloom Balloon and only reduce your enemies attack. Due to how unreliable it is, you will usually only use Bash Jam and Munchies for most fights. In the end Toy Bonnie is a very offensive character and has one of the highest DPS of any of the beginner characters, making him very useful. However the lack of utility and healing that most of the other starting animatronics, and most animatronics in the game have makes him less useful in the mid to late game. In the end, Toy Bonnie should be replaced by another attacker as soon as possible. For mutli target DPS, go for Balloon Boy who atleast has more offensive options due to not having Prize Ball or JJ for the powerful Unscrew attack instead of Prize Ball. For the late game, Most Nightmare animatronics and unique animatronics (Like Funtime Foxy) do some of the highest multi target DPS in the game. Summary: Toy Bonnie is one of the most offensive starting characters you will have at the beginning, doing large amounts of multi target damage in the early game, making him one of the more useful starting animatronics. However is lack of utility, with Prize Ball being the only one and being unreliable, makes him less useful in the long term because his damage output simply gets outclassed by any animatronic with stronger attacks and should be replaced accordingly. Toy Bonnie's attacks are: (Images coming soon). *Bash Jam, a Red attack that damages every single enemy in battle. *Munchies, a Red attack that deals damage over time. *Prize Ball, a Yellow attack that lets Toy Bonnie do a random low tier attack. Who is your favorite Toy Animatronic? Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Mangle BB *If one looks closely, Toy Bonnie's guitar is smaller than Bonnie's. *The order that Toy Bonnie is in on the Character Select screen with the other three main toy animatronics is the same position the toys were in on the poster in the Prize Corner in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Toy Bonnie is one of few characters that move their feet in their idle animatronics. *The tagline on Toy Bonnie's loading is a reference to the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 teaser bearing the words "Something borrowed, something new". ** However, Withered Bonnie's loading screen is not "Something borrowed". It is "Look into my eye" *When Toy Bonnie attacks, his tail can be seen. ** This can be referring to his Five Nights at Freddy's 2 version who was the only Bonnie version at the time to have a tail. ** However, Toy Bonnie is one of eight characters that possesses a tail, the others being Funtime Foxy, Lolbit, RWQFSFASXC, Mr. Chipper, White Rabbit, Totemole, Tombstack. Wikia.PNG Battle3.jpg|Toy Bonnie in Battle FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|Toy Bonnie with many others in the title screen Toy_bonnie_load.png|Toy Bonnie on the loading screen Toy bon.gif|Idle animation Toy_bonnie.png|Icon|link=fj ToyBonnieAttack.gif|Attacking Animation 4572.png Character-select-jpg.jpg|Toy Bonnie in the Party Creation Download.jpg|Toy Bonnie in the latest teaser Thankyou9.jpg|Toy Bonnie appearance first time FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Toy Bonnie in the "Merry Christmas" image. Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:Ad.Bonnies Category:FNaF World Category:Playable characters Category:Red attack users Category:Yellow attack users Category:Toys Category:Protagonists Category:Male